Best Hangover Ever
by MinaminoTeku
Summary: sequel to Sake and Karaoke Mixture. i dont usually make sequels but this was a request so who cares.includes yaoi at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**I no own YYH.**

CHAPTER 1

The bright sun shines down on the forest temple. It is not hot, just bright. A light sunny day awaits the ones inside, including the new 21 year old.

A long, crimson-haired, jade-eyed beauty stands outside the temple, sipping his morning coffee. He rests one hand on his hip while drinking. He seems to be at ease as he looks up at the clear sky. Without knowing it, he smiles.

This ease and carefree look does not go on for much longer. The door opens and out walks a shirt, dark one with black spikey hair and a white starburst in the middle. He staggers out, holding his head as well as shield his eyes from the brightness.

His moaning and groaning causes the beauty to shift his gaze towards him. He looks at the little one in confusion.

The little dark one leans on the frame of the sliding door, still holding his head.

"Ugh…this is the last time I drink, let alone go to any of Yuusuke's stupid parties." He sounded so irritated.

The beauty chuckles.

"It wasn't so bad Hiei. We had fun, didn't we?" He walks towards him.

"Hn. If you call me having no clue what happened last night, waking up with the idiot's face so close to mine, and having a splitting headache fun, then I never want to have fun with you anymore. Baka no kitsune." Hiei's too annoyed and in pain to argue long.

But the pretty kitsune just smiles down at his little friend.

"But we did have a great time last night. You just have a hangover, that's all." He hands him his half-full cup of coffee. "Here, drink this for now."

Hiei moves his hand slightly to see the cup. He soon realizes that the kitsune is blocking the luminosity from him. He removes his hand and looks up at the kitsune. A look of confusion on such a young face is staring up at his gorgeous creature before it. He can't help but blush slightly at the beauty.

The koorime then looks down at the cup being handed to him. He stares at it for a while before taking it. "It's half-empty."

"Or half-full." The kitsune insists he take it.

In time, Hiei accepts the cup. He doesn't drink it yet though. No, he continues to stare into it, like he's waiting for it to do something. Actually, he stares at it like he doesn't know what it is.

The alluring kitsune smiles even more. He is glad that Hiei decided to accept his offer. He walks past him and back inside the temple.

"Shizuru and Keiko are up already. They are fixing up some breakfast. But I'll make something special just for you. it will relieve you of that headache you have."

Hiei turns around in amazement to the kitsune's intentions. By the time he saw him, he had already stepped over the passed out people on the floor and into the other room.

The little koorime boy stares back down into the coffee cup. _Something special for me? What is Kurama up to now?_ He sips the coffee and is a bit astounded by how good it tastes.

**Sequel to Sake and Karaoke Mixture. To tell ya the truth, I had no real intentions to making a sequel. Most sequels I see that are movies turn out awesomely bad. I didn't want my story to suck but oh well. Tis were a request anyway. (This ish for u Fear-san!) Nonetheless, I'll still try to make it good. Who knows, maybe it'll be better than the first. ¬¬ ya right…**

**Anywho, enjoy "_Best Hangover Ever_." Tis will be one hell of a wild ride.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I no own YYH.**

CHAPTER 2

Hiei re-enters the temple with an empty cup in his hand. He sees the others stir and start to wake up. Genkai first, then Koenma and Botan, then Yukina, and last but not least, Yuusuke. Poor Kuwabara took in too much and has yet to wake up. But he's not dead; just still passed out.

The new 21-year-old eyes the short figure that stands in the doorway.

"Well, you're up early," he says with a sleepy tone of voice.

"It's 10am," replies Hiei in an annoyed voice.

"Oh." Yuusuke yawns and stretches, same with everyone else.

The two girls in the other room heard Yuusuke's voice and came in. In their hands were plates with a variety of food on each.

"I'd know that voice anywhere. Good morning Yuusuke." Keiko sounded cheerful for some reason…

Everyone looks at the girls Shizuru and Keiko that just walked in. The girls greeted them nicely while the guys were drooooooling over the aroma of food. They stare in hunger, even Hiei. Oddly enough, the smell of the delicious food wakes Kuwabara up from his long slumber. He's up and awake…when it comes to food. (** > which ish not really true about him**)

"Dig in children and Genkai." The girls set the plates down on the table everyone was sleeping around. It rests in the middle of the room and everyone is already around it somewhat.

Without hesitation, the hungry boys eat anything and everything in sight. But they are courteous enough to leave some for the girls. As for amongst them, there was no mercy. They fight with their chopsticks for certain pieces of food.

Hiei remains still in his same spot at the door. He stares at everyone eating and thinks.  
_The smell is so alluring…but…I don't want to eat it. Why don't I want to eat the food? _Not long after he asks himself that question, he is hit with the reason. _It's Kurama. He said he'd make something for me. But why does that stop me? I can eat both._

The koorime boy wonders about his thoughts. Indeed he can eat a lot right now; he's starving. But waiting and only going to eat what Kurama prepares for him? That is what Hiei doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why he is feeling this way.

He is not given long to think. Kurama emerges from the other room with a tray in his hands. On the tray is a bowl, a cup of coffee, and for some reason, a rose in a little vase in the corner. The kitsune interrupts Hiei's thoughts.

"Here you go…Hii-chan." He smiles cutely.

Hiei ignores that little nickname and looks down at the bowl of a semi-clear substance. He gazes at it in confusion.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's chicken noodle coup. Good for hangovers." How thoughtful. Kurama made soup for his blasting hangover.

The koorime boy looks up at the kitsune. "Oh." Without questioning any further, he takes the tray and sits where he stood. He stays by himself, isolated from the rest of the group, just the way he likes it.

Kurama quietly retreats to the other room with a smile on his face.

By now, everyone has stopped eating and are now staring at Hiei in disbelief. All gazes so fixated on the little dark one and his soup.

In time, Hiei senses he's being watched. He doesn't snap at them like he usually does. Instead, he gazes back and asks the obvious "what?"

They all are thinking the same things but no one has the guts to talk first. They know what Hiei is capable of and pissing him off would be bad.

Yuusuke, who is not a year older and a year wiser, knows he can take on Hiei. He's the brave on that speaks first.

"You and Kurama are very…um…close now?"

Hiei's calm stare turned into a cold glare.

"Where the hell did you get that ridiculous idea from?"

The former detective tries to brush off the creepy glare.

"Ever since the beginning of the party, you and Kurama have gotten closer and closer. We're suspecting that you two could be…a couple?"

The glare became more intensified. "We?"

Kuwabara cracks under its coldness.

"By 'we', Urameshi means himself." He gives a nervous laugh, showing his vulnerability.

The koorime boy says no more. He releases his stare upon the group and stands up. He leaves to go see Kurama in the other room without a word.

But after he parted, he distinctively heard Yuusuke break the ice with one of his stupid comments.

"Koenma, you were so wasted yesterday, it was sick."

**He he he stole that last line from ATHF. Anywho, I liked this chapter. Tis was very very interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I no own YYH.**

CHAPTER 3

Hiei finds himself staring at the kitsune washing dishes with a smile on his beautiful features. He looks so much at ease.

But Hiei soon changes that with his voice.

"Why are you doing this Kurama!"

Kurama stops what he's doing and looks at him, showing no sign of emotional change. He was still at ease and still smiling.

"What ever do you mean Hii-chan?"

The expression on the koorime's face was anger.

"You know exactly what I mean! Why are you all nice all of a sudden to me!"

The kitsune continues on with his task.

"Do I really have to tell you? Haven't you figured it out by now?" He speaks so playfully towards him.

"No, I haven't! That's why I'm asking!" Hiei's getting more and more frustrated.

But Kurama just gives out a little chuckle.

"Heh heh, you'll know in time Hii-chan."

"And another thing! Stop calling me 'Hii-chan'! Honestly, it's disgusting." Never has the little koorime boy been this confused and annoyed and frustrated at the same time before.

The dishes were now done. Kurama, now free from that task, walks over to Hiei and looks down at him. He still holds his cute smile.

"Why is that such a problem Hii-chan?"

That last 'Hii-chan' causes Hiei to shoot the kitsune one of his trademark glares with his ruby eyes. He speaks in a calmer tone but a hint of evil as well.

"It sounds like a pet name. Like we're lovers or something."

Kurama giggles like a schoolgirl at that last remark. He blushes madly as well.

But it appears that Hiei missed the joke.

"What's so funny?" he asks in an annoyed way.

"You guessed it." Something's different about the way the kitsune is acting…

Hiei thinks back to a few seconds ago.

"What, that we're lovers? No we're not."

Kurama stops his giddiness and looks at Hiei with a serious, almost seductive expression. Actually…it was seductive.

"Are you sure?" He leans in closer so his face is barely a couple inches from Hiei's. The tone he uses is so exotic and sexy.

The physical closeness they share causes the koorime himself to blush madly. He tears his gaze away in embarrassment and snaps at the beauty.

"God damnit kitsune! Sometimes you really piss me off!"

With that, he storms out of the room. But not only the room, also the whole temple. He ventures out on his own.

Kurama straightens his back and stares at the door Hiei exited out of.

"He'll be back. He always comes back," he says in a low tone.

His thoughts of Hiei make him keep his smile. _Hiei my dear…it's only natural to take care of the ones you love. Once you realize what I do for you is out of my own heart, you'll see you feel the same way. What sparked it…our duet._

**Interesting…I know, the first story was not intended to be yaoi and yet the sequel ish turning out to be. Hence, some sequels s.uck. But it's all for a friend so it's worth it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I no own YYH.**

CHAPTER 4

The koorime struts around the city in anger. People around him see this and dare not get in his way. They have no clue he's a demon, and yet they know it's best not to disturb him.

He stops in the middle of the city square where the fountain is. He stares up at the clock with no real importance.

_Damn that kitsune…His words confused me. It is irritating…Lovers? Ridiculous._

A voice…a voice of a woman…

"E-excuse me?"

Hiei averts his gaze from the clock to what is beside him. A young girl, about the age of 14, stands beside him. Her hair is a nice brunette and dyed purple on some areas. Her hair is parted with one side covering one of her dark blue eyes.

He's confused about her presence.

"Who are you?" He doesn't ask in a mean way; more like curiosity.

The girl has her hands together in front of her and she stares down at the ground between them. On her face she was blushing and a sense of fear, anxiety, and a combination of other emotions were written.

"My…my name is…Kenzie…" She speaks to Hiei so nervously but continues on. "I've…seen you sometimes around the city…you seem very interesting to me. I was wondering…if we could talk to each other for a while. Ya know, get to know one another…so, what do you say?" She speaks so clear too for someone who's nervous as hell. She already knows she's going to regret what she just said,

Kenzie…a young girl who still holds onto her childhood. She has yet to grasp on and take hold of the cruel harshness of the world. She still has purity in her and holds onto it as long as she can.

Hiei stares in blank confusion.

_Interested…in me? Why?_ His thoughts all consist of why this girl likes him in the first place. He doesn't come up with any.

The nervous girl interrupts his thinking.

"I…understand if you don't want to. This must seem so random to you." She still stares down; not even making eye contact with him.

The confused koorime forgets about the reasons. He figures it's best to just ask straight out. But before he does, he accepts her proposal.

"Fine, I'll do it." He really doesn't want to but this way, he could focus off Kurama. Plus, he somewhat has a little sympathy for Kenzie. It's not easy to go up to a stranger and ask them out when you know nothing.

> > > > > > > 

Both Hiei and Kenzie walk to the edge of the fountain. They figure it's a nice place to be.

All is silent till Hiei speaks first.

"What do you want to know about me anyway?"

Kenzie still tries to get all her thoughts and questions in order. She honestly didn't expect Hiei to accept her request, though she desperately wanted it. Now that she has this golden opportunity, she tries not to screw it up.

She calms herself down to become less nervous.

"First: what is your name?"

Hiei doesn't make eye contact with her. He stares at the ground, just as the girl did previously.

"Hiei."

The girl looks up.

"Hiei…that's a nice name."

Before she could ask another question, the koorime intrudes with one of his own.

"I have a question for you. Why have you taken a liking to me? I barely met you and already you like me? You don't even know who I am."

Kenzie feels calmer now. She's glad that she didn't have to tell him she liked him; he figured that out himself. She somehow feels like he's a friend to her and that she could tell him everything, though she just found out his name a few seconds ago.

She smiles. "Why do I like you? Well, it's hard to explain really. I just do. There's something about you that's different from all the other guys in the world. I suppose it could be that fiery spirit I sense in you. Or it could be that you are sweet and protective, though your exterior doesn't look it. Whatever the reason, I felt I had to know you better. I had to see if my accusations were correct." She looks down at his face for the first real time. "And so far…they are."

Her thoughts and reasons are an advantage to Hiei. He cares little about them, since his mind was still clouded with the thoughts of Kurama. He wonders if Kenzie's reasons could be the same as Kurama's.

However, he's hit with a realization and a startling conclusion. _Kurama…cares about me for a lot of reasons. Much of those reasons…I cannot even guess on. But they exist. And some…are the same of how I feel about him._

_I see it now. I see everything. I see why he referred to us as lovers. We both share the same feelings for each other and the same reasons behind them. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner._

His silence is a sign that Hiei's deep in thought. But once again, Kenzie breaks it.

"What's the matter Hiei? Why are you so quiet?"

Hiei looks up at her and they both meet eye to eye for the first time. Piercing crimson meets sparkling azure.

Kenzie is amazed at the red orbs Hiei has for eyes.

"Ruby eyes? You must be…" For some reason, she is not surprised that much. Being a big anime fan that she is, she's seen this before in them. But he never expected to actually meet someone with that specific characteristic.

Before she could finish, the koorime stands up, now looking out.

"Listen, it was good and all to have met you. But we cannot be together. It doesn't fit. You're a…a…" If he says 'human,' then he'll reveal that he is not.

But the now smiling girl already knows.

"I know what you and I are."

Hiei kind of scoffs.

"Good. Then I don't have to. Sayonara." With that, a blink later and he was gone.

Only Kenzie saw that little shred of Hiei's demonic power. She sits still on the fountain. She didn't get all the answers but she's satisfied with what she got.

_Hiei…sounds…hot._

**He he he I felt creative in this chapter. And the same will go for the next one, which ish the last one.**

**Hmmm…Kenzie…this character sounds so familiar…but I can't quite place my finger on it. (he he he j/k)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I no own YYH.**

CHAPTER 5

The day fades away and a blanket of darkness covers the sky. It was a nice night. The moon was full, the stars were out and shining, and the Sakura trees were staring to shed their autumn petals.

Hiei finds himself in the heart of all this beauty. He stands in the middle of the park in darkness. Dim light posts are the only source of light. It's so quiet…

The sound of upcoming footsteps approaches him. It grows louder and louder until finally, it stops. A voice comes through the air and hits Hiei like rose petals. So soft…so alluring…so beautiful…

"You're returned…Hiei."

The koorime looks up and meets the one who stands a few feet in front of him. There, he sees a red-haired, emerald eyed, beautiful creature, staring back. The light posts, as well as the moonlight, illuminate his porcelain face and cause it to sparkle so exquisitely.

"Kurama…" he utters under his breath.

Kurama stays where he stands and gazes at the one he has grown to love. He speaks in a calm manner.

"First, let me say this. I'm sorry."

Hiei stares in bewilderment.

"Sorry? For what?" This Kurama was certainly different from the giddy one a few hours ago.

The kitsune's gaze on Hiei is so intense that neither dare not break it.

"I told you we were lovers and got you all upset about it. You must have been confused about that all day. I'd like to apologize for it."

"Accepted." Hiei was too occupied staring at Kurama's radiance that he lost interest in the reason very quickly.

The Sakura flowers dance magically around Kurama, playing with his scarlet tresses. The wind blows and they drift carelessly towards his face. The little petals show how gorgeous Kurama really is.

Kurama rambles on, spilling out his entire soul to the koorime right here and now. He cannot hold it any longer.

"But the truth is, I really do love you. I finally realized it after we did our duet yesterday. We had so much fun together, you and I. We are the perfect couple. Maybe it was the unnecessary intake of many bottles of sake but I really felt like we connected. We balance each other out, like the Yin and Yang. We cannot live without each other. And you know it. You know you feel the exact same way I do. I can see it in your young, beautiful face. You love me too…"

Hiei interrupts the beauty's nonstop ramblings with his serene voice.

"Shut up kitsune. Just…shut up." He approaches him slowly, still keeping his gaze between them solid. He stops with his body just a few inches now away from the kitsune's. Then, carefully, he grabs hold of the two wild crimson hairpieces that frame Kurama's face. He feels the softness of the tresses through his fingers.

Without a moment to spare, he pulls down gently on the hairpieces and brings the kitsune's face towards his. He closes his eyes and presses his lips against Kurama's and feels what he's longed for this whole time. He longed to kiss those soft lips and now he has.

Kurama remains astonished. However, he makes no attempt to break away. Instead, he invites the koorime closer. He wraps his arms around the little body and holds him tight, deepening the kiss. He closes his own eyes and savors his moment.

Hiei's response to this sudden closeness: his want and need for a bit more. He in turn, hugs the kitsune back tighter. The kiss became sultrier when he attempts to use his tongue. He was successful…

There they stand in each other's embrace, lips locked, tongues dancing with each other, all throughout the night. Dawn returns and waits for the couple to start their new lives together.

_owari_

**Well, this ish the end of the sequel to "_Sake and Karaoke Mixture_". I actually liked it. I got very creative with this one. Plus, the one who requested it ish in it so I'm sure she's happy about that. Anywho, hope ya enjoyed it and I'll cya later. **


End file.
